


Owned

by Valkyrie_Fall



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Valkyrie [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Fall/pseuds/Valkyrie_Fall
Summary: Valk experienced something completely new and surprising to her. She enjoyed pain. She enjoyed suffering. More importantly, she wanted more of Dixie.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> Planned for The Souvenir to be a one shot, but I am now making it a bit of a series. Here's part 2 of the sexual adventures of Valkyrie.

Standing on the balcony of Fizztop Grille, Valk stood, leaning in her underwear and tank, and took in the last drag of her cigarette before flicking it away. The sun was just rising and she could see the faint light through the morning haze of the barren wasteland that surrounded Nuka-World. Walking back into her restaurant penthouse, she noticed some droplets of blood on her not-so-clean, white tank top. She touched the bandage where the stub of what used to be her right ear had been. Wet. _Great… It’s seeping through._

She rushed inside and to the bathroom. Valk took off the blood-soaked wrapping and looked at the extensive mark Dixie left her with. The wound was about a week old at this point. It was trying to heal. It didn’t look infected, but every now and then a makeshift stitch would pop causing a flow of blood to gush out. Valk washed it as best as she could and patted it dry with the cleanest towel she had available. As Valk walked back out, Cait was awake and sitting up in the bed, smoking a cigarette and looking out at the sunrise.

“I heard you moving around and I couldn’t stay asleep.” Cait said still looking away from Valk.

Valk walked towards the bed and climbed in behind Cait. She wrapped her arms around her, gently cupping one of Cait’s breasts before kissing her gently on the nape of her neck. Cait turned around and looked at Valk’s wound.

“It’s not healing. I wish you would tell me, or Gage, or anyone how that happened.” Cait moved her hand to touch Valk’s ear, but Valk grabbed her hand and replied, “… I can’t.” Cait frowned but kissed Valk on the lips before crawling her way out of the bed.

“I better get ready to head out. Diamond City is a good long way from here and Piper needs me for… Something. I don’t even know.” Cait put on her clothes and Valk plopped back down the bed.

 _Piper…_ Piper never wanted to see Valk again after taking over Nuka-World. Valk didn’t blame her. She had fun with Piper when this world was new to her. However, Valk wanted more than what Piper was willing to risk. Their ideals were too different.

“Cait…” Valk called out as she sat up on the bed. “I arranged for some travel partners, protectors, for you. They should be waiting for you at the entrance.” Cait smiled and leaned down to kiss Valk in a deep kiss. “Thanks, hun. I’ll be back in a few months.” And after that, Cait was gone and Valk was alone. Gage left her after coming back home with marks and a missing ear. Valk couldn’t blame him either. It seemed she couldn’t keep anything stable.

She got out of bed again, grabbed a cigarette, walked to the balcony’s edge, and lit it. She took in a deep drag and let it out. Valk could now see the sun above the horizon and just as she was about to take another drag, a knife flew past her head and hit the wooden beam next to her.

It was a Disciple’s knife. It was Dixie’s.


End file.
